


trainwreck

by One_lost_note



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_lost_note/pseuds/One_lost_note
Summary: izumi just want sleep and peace,  apparently that one girl in the train won't let him have any of that.





	1. Chapter 1

The word exhausted is an underestimation of what Izumi’s going through. One week straight he pulled a ridiculous all-nighter to study for an upcoming finals in his university. _He even skipped skincare._ Then, there's the absurd amount of Modeling job offers getting thrown at him at such a bad timing. He did ended up accepting majority of it, just because he figured that he can managed it between bloody sessions of studying. _Turns out he can’t._

And now, he's stuck inside an almost empty train with a-- _whatever the hell_ kind of creature that woman is.

Though, considering that the train is almost devoid of any human, Izumi considered himself lucky— _Or maybe not, it's goddamn late and he still have so many things to do at home._

That's of course until the girl began screaming at the top of her lungs, startling Izumi who's been occupied by a book.

“H-hey, are you alright?!” Izumi squeaked in full panic as he rushes to the other side of the seat to check on the girl. Usually he won't be bothered to do something like that, but there's no other people around to do so and it'd be troublesome if something did happen to the girl— _who was just sitting silently earlier, eerily staring at him._

The woman looked up at him before screaming.

“Inspiration! It's come! It's come!”

The girl quickly began shuffling around searching for something, like her life depends on it.

Izumi stares dumbfounded.

“Pen! Papers! Quick! Before the melody disappears!”

Finding nothing, the girl began trembling—she seems to not have anything with her at all, not even a small purse or a wallet.

“Uaaahhhh! The music-! It's everywhere but I can't-You! Give me something?!”

Carried away by the woman’s panicking and his own shock, Izumi quickly grabbed a pen and a paper from his bag—he just hopes that it's what she needs.

The woman leaped from her seat almost knocking over Izumi as she urgently grabs the pen and paper. _And then she went straight on the floor._

Izumi stood in confusion as he watch the girl furiously scribble on the paper he gave her. _What the hell is happening?_

And then suddenly he snaps back to reality.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

As if the girl couldn't hear him—let alone _see_ him—she continue doing whatever business she have with the paper. Only did she halted when the paper’s already filled from back to back.

She manage to used up the entire paper in just seconds, suddenly Izumi doesn’t know what this woman is capable of doing.

“Ahhh!!! No! It can't be! My masterpiece--interrupted by something like this! The melody that was about to be born… ! Killed by a trivial matter such as a paper not being able to withstand my inspiration! Mozart, this is your fault! _Grrr!!_ ”

Somehow— _somehow_ Izumi manages to make sense of the woman’s mumbling mess. She's one of those crazy kind of a composer, probably shouldn't have interacted with her in the first place.

“You!” The girl pointed at him, eyes glittered with strange enthusiasm. “You're beautiful! But how merciless can you be to not give me a spare sheet music?!”

_He's what..?_

“Excuse me? I don't even have those kind of things with me, why are you suddenly blaming me?” Ignoring the first part of the girl's sentence sounds like the better choice at the moment.

“Fuuaah…” Like a child being denied by their parents, the girl slowly sags down the floor. Izumi almost felt guilty, except he didn't because it's not his fault, it’s not even his business to begin with.

—And yet here he is, searching through his bag, handing another piece of blank paper to the girl.

His mind screams _it's just so she could stop bothering me!_ but his actions says otherwise.

“Here.” A sigh escaped his mouth as he reluctantly offers the paper to the girl. “Also, can you stop lying there like that? Do you know how dirty that floor is?”

The girl looked up at him, emerald eyes searching his, she opened her mouth then—

“You really look so beautiful, you know? What kind of species are you? You're not a human?? Perhaps, an alien? A fairy? Or! A youkai!! A combination of those??” For someone who looks so devastated before, the girl’s also quick to stand up on her toes, leaning forward Izumi as she mutters nonsense again.

And Izumi—he just want simple things _like_ —to sleep, to lay down in his bed, sleep, to go home, to never meet this person ever again, and _sleep_.

 

As if the Gods heard his prayer, the train announces his destination and _thank god finally I can get myself out of this situation_

He doesn't even feel flattered with the girl's compliment, he's just tired— _but who is he fooling?_ He can still feel the heat on his face even after he rushes out of the train, he can still feel his heart beating so fast _thud thud thud thud it screams_ , he can still feel the girl's boring gaze on him _like she can exactly see through his soul,_ he can still feel the girl's surprisingly warm hands cupping his cheeks and he can still hear her last words ringing in his ears as he exits the station.  

 

 

_“You seems like you can fulfill my inspiration! Wahahaha!… ”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im straight


	2. Chapter 2

When Izumi entered the almost empty train, he didn’t particularly expect to meet the girl from yesterday again. _You know, like maybe it’s just a once in a lifetime chance of encountering that weird woman, maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe—_

Or maybe God decided it’s entertaining to mess up _exhausted_ people’s life because yet again, stepping foot inside the train and _she’s_ the first thing that greeted Izumi’s sight.

Actually sitting on the designated seat this time, the girl seems too occupied in her own world—rapidly scribbling on her notebook and all, to even notice Izumi’s presence. _That's for the best god i hope she stays like that for the rest of the ride._

By the time Izumi settled on his seat, he’s certain that God is indeed being a _fucking asshole,_ since the girl magically finished doing whatever business she has.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Izumi looked away, hoping for something, _anything_ to tear him away from this situation.

“Huuuuooh? You…look familiar?” The girl spoke suddenly jerking forward eyes widening in the process. She was silent for a moment before audibly gasping in the most dramatic way possible.

Izumi opened his mouth to say something but the girl beats him to it. “You…! I saw you in a huge advertisements banner earlier?!”

“What?” Izumi blinked—unsure whether to be surprised that she's just recognizing him now as a _model_ or the fact that she can't seem to remember yesterday events.

“Wait! Don't speak yet! Let my imagination speak for me! That's not it! It's definitely not _that!_ I definitely had a connection with you before..!” The girl made a growling noise, face forming a frown.

“Ah!! I, I remember! You're that beautiful mean guy from yesterday!!  Uuuh, how can I forget about you??? I'm so stupid! I'm a genius but I'm stupid!”

 _Oh, fuck no_ was the only thing Izumi could process in his head before letting out an audible stressed sigh.

The girl throws her head back in laughter, eyes sparkling in childish glint, clearly oblivious to the boy’s headache. “This-this must be fate!  A wonderful intertwining of one another's string of fate! The inspiration is coming! I can write a masterpiece right now! This chance meeting inspires me, your beauty inspires me! I love you, I love you!”

Izumi’s heart definitely didn’t start beating faster the moment she said that and he's definitely _not_ blushing. He heard those phrases before—you’re beautiful, pretty, _ethereal_ but never followed with an ‘I love you.’  

He should never have a reason to feel flustered, but somehow seeing the girl’s eyes shine in happiness thus emphasizing her green eyes even more, and with a genuine smile reaching her eyes. It, _it felt like something._

“You can’t just say that to someone you barely know!” Izumi yelled, desperately trying to brush off the feeling of heat on his face.

Though his complaints fell on deaf ears as the girl seemingly began scribbling on her notes again, and that’s fine with Izumi except that he _kind of preferred the girl being loud and obnoxious rather than the unsettling silence throughout the ride but whatever._

Izumi won’t even admit to himself that it might be the first time in his entire life that he’d rather have someone actually talk to him than nothing. It definitely doesn’t make much any sense.

At least the silence’s accompanied by the constant humming from the girl, made something inside him settle down.

Izumi averted his eyes from the book that he decided to read—since it seems like the girl won’t bother him for awhile, and realizing that it’s his station. He stands up from his seat ready to leave the train.

“Hey.”

Abruptly meeting those bright emerald eyes somewhat causes the hair on the back of Izumi’s neck to stand.

“What’s your name?

As if having no control over himself, as if suddenly being commanded instead of being ask, Izumi subconsciously answered.

“Izumi Sena.”

The girl’s face split into another grin before pointing on the train’s door, “The door’s gonna close, Sena!”

 

And before he’s aware of it, he’s already outside; on the way to his home, mind still clouded with the strange woman’s sparkling green eyes and wide almost overdone smile. It didn’t even occur to him that he just gave his full name to a stranger whose name and identity are still unknown to him. And there’s only one thing that his mind can manage.

 

 

_that girl screams trouble, i… definitely dont want to meet her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look whos alive!!


End file.
